Circuit Training
by up2late
Summary: Nothing like a little personal training with Edward Cullen to burn some calories. Bella gets the best workout ever! Written for Emmy's Pervy Picspirations on PPSS. LEMON E/B O/S


**A/N: Damn Emmy and her Pervy Picspirations! www(dot)pervpackssmutshack(dot)com(slash)2011(slash)09(slash)emmy-wants-your-words(dot)html**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I did qualify for Boston! :D**

_I should've asked for the city roads in the divorce settlement._

The thought crossed my mind the second I walked through the gym doors. Fifteen miles on a treadmill was never very fun. But if I wanted to qualify for Boston, I really needed to get the run in. And right now my dickhead of an ex was out running with our company's team. Since training began almost two months ago the gym located on the floor of our building had been fairly quiet. I still popped in from time to time for a quick weight workout, but it was the running I really loved. Which made it suck all the more that training for this marathon was supposed to save our marriage. Jake had cheered me on from the sidelines for my first three marathons and running one together was a last ditch effort to rekindle our dying love. The only good thing that came out of running with Jake was that my pace picked up. I could bust out an even eight minute mile for over twenty miles without breaking a sweat. Running was my release and helped me during the rough weeks of litigation that Jake and his pack of lawyers dragged me through. And now I was the one being forced inside. It may have been a childish and stubborn to avoid contact with Jake. After all, we worked together. But that was enough for me.

The superficial breeze created by the air conditioning stung my eyes as I made my way to the front desk.

_Damn it._

I had counted on Alice being behind the desk. The gym had a sixty-minute limit on all of their treadmills, but the dark-haired pixie who handed out locker keys and towels was always kind enough to hook me up with the override code. Then I was free to run as long as I wanted. But today there was an unfamiliar blonde sitting behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" Her demeanor was as frigid as the air conditioning.

"Uh, yeah." I fumbled with my wallet, trying to dislodge my membership card. It finally flopped out onto the counter. "You new… Roseann?" I squinted at the nametag buried beneath the mane of her ponytail.

In what looked like a much-practiced hair flip, she unveiled her nametag and turned her icy blue eyes on me. "Rosalie. And yes."

Her tone was anything but friendly and I made the decision to get my card back and move on. No override codes for me today.

That was how at eight and a half miles I nearly got the wind knocked out of me by a treadmill. Bowing over the control panel, I clutched at the side bars to steady myself. I debated clearing the treadmill and running for another hour. But it was impossible to ignore Rosalie's glaring eyes that bore into my back from the receptionist's desk. I'd clearly already overstepped my bounds with her by asking for the tv remote and then requesting the music be turned up. I was pretty sure I'd run out of favors as far as the ice queen was concerned. The neon numbers on the display danced around, taunting me. Eight and a half miles was nowhere near fifteen. And the gym was quiet, no one was waiting for a treadmill. But it was as if Rosalie could hear my thoughts. She cleared her throat loudly and jerked her head toward one of the courtesy signs.

"Cardio Equipment Time Limit: 60 Minutes, Please Be Courteous Of Others"

The last thing I needed was for my gym membership to be revoked. Then I'd really be out of training options. Grabbing a towel, I sprayed down the machine and headed for the locker room.

I was pissed. Every step of my run had been dedicated to Jake. Imagining his stupid ass face under my sneaker with every pounding step had been cathartic. But eight and a half miles wasn't enough to relieve even an ounce of the stress I was feeling. Glancing at the clock, I realized the company training team would be out on the road for at least another hour. No point in heading back to work yet.

Bypassing the locker room, I grabbed a twelve pound medicine ball and walked past a string of empty racquetball courts before settling on the last one. Throwing the ball against the wall made a satisfying smack. I staggered under the force of the returning ball but quickly found my feet and a nice rhythm to my throws. The snap of my muscles and slap of the rubber on the wall echoed loudly around the room. It was nice to have something block out the noise in my head. But apparently it also blocked out other sounds as well.

"Excuse me!"

The shout startled me and I turned at just the wrong time. The ball rebounded into my knee and I faltered backward.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry."

The person who came running toward me was no stranger. Edward Cullen was easily the most desirable man in the building, if not the whole city. Edward Cullen was a frequent guest star in my imagination during sex with Jake. Edward Cullen was also the most popular personal trainer at the gym.

Grabbing the runaway ball, he held out a hand to me but I managed to stand on my own.

"Sorry about that. I was just coming in to rescue the wall. You were giving it quite a beating," he said.

I rubbed my knee gingerly.

"Let's hope I don't have to limp through twenty-six point two miles next month."

His face dropped. Even dejected he was beautiful. Tall with lean muscle, he had an easy going manner and charming smile that could disarm even the most confident woman. The tousled copper mop on top of his head made him look as though he just got done with a hard run, a rowdy basketball game or something else of a hard and rowdy manner.

Reigning in my thoughts before they could stray too far, I focused back on his gorgeous face. He was shaking his head with a long finger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose. Quickly putting a friendly smile on my face, I apologized.

"Sorry. I was kidding."

"Damn, I forgot you were training for the marathon too," he said. "I'm so sorry."

"No worries." I held out my hands for the ball and Edward took a step back.

"I don't know, Bella. That wall's taken enough abuse," said Edward. Flashing his trademark smirk at me, he planted his feet and held the ball out. "Ready?"

"Hit me with your best shot, Edward," I said, smiling back.

Edward definitely threw the ball harder than the wall did but he was also going easy on me. There was no way you got biceps like his by throwing around a measly twelve pounds. I stumbled a bit catching his next throw. Staring at his arms was not helping with my concentration. Edward let out a throaty laugh.

"I gotta say, I'm a little disappointed, Bella." Edward spun the ball up onto his finger before letting it fall back into his hands. "I didn't think you were such a lightweight."

Catching the ball, I took a step back again under the weight of it.

"So, what did the wall do to you?" Edward's teeth were so blinding that I almost had to look away. But it was every time they bit into his lips that I really got distracted.

"It's not the wall," I sighed. "It's the face I see when I'm slamming a ball into it."

Edward caught the ball that I'd thrown a little closer to his head than I'd meant to. He lifted an eyebrow at me.

"And yours is so much prettier," I said, smiling widely at him.

Throwing a hand to his chest, Edward rolled his eyes heavenward. "Ah, you're killing me, Bella. Pretty?" He tossed the ball back to me.

"So pretty," I nodded.

"Keep it on the down low, please. You'll kill my reputation here."

"Oh Edward, if you think you have a reputation for being anything other than a hot ass personal trainer that gets the girls burning calories just dreaming about you, you've been living in a fantasy world."

Edward laughed and shook his head. "From here the fantasy's looking pretty good."

His piercing green eyes connected with mine. My breathing was heavy from our game of catch and it was the only sound echoing in the glass-walled room. The more I tried to gain control of my panting, the faster it became. Edward slowly lobbed the ball back to me. I nearly dropped it and took it as a sign. Lowering the ball to the floor, I rolled it over to Edward before standing.

"I think I'm done. Thanks for playing catch with me," I winked and grabbed my water bottle from the floor.

Edward flipped the ball up to his hands from the floor and waited until I was next to him to start walking.

"Any game, any time," said Edward.

Tripping on the hardwood floor, I grabbed Edward's forearm to keep from falling. Edward stopped walking and helped steady me.

"Okay?" He asked.

He was so tall my eyes had a long, lovely journey to travel before meeting his eyes.

"At least fifty," I said. "Maybe a hundred."

Confusion flooded Edward's face.

"Calories, Edward." I tapped my chest, indicating my heart. Which suddenly increased in speed again when I realized I just invited Edward to look at my spandex-clad tits.

Turning toward the door before Edward could respond, I could hear him following me. Just steps away from the locker room, I was about to turn and say good bye to Edward when he spoke first.

"You give me a call, Bella, if you ever want to give those guns a real workout."

Whipping around I wasn't prepared for the effect his full-on smirk would elicit. Struggling to catch my breath, I narrowed my eyes at him. He was enjoying my reaction a little too much. My eyes shot around the empty weight room and landed on the bench press. Crooking my finger at Edward, I motioned toward the bench and walked over. Chuckling, Edward obediently followed me. Standing next to me, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What? You want to see me lift that?" Edward leaned over and spoke lowly in my ear.

Turning to him, our faces were closer than they'd ever been. And I desperately wanted to erase what little distance there was. Instead, I sat down on the bench.

"Spot me," I said.

"Oh no, no way," he said. "That's like two hundred pounds, Bella."

"So, spot me," I repeated, lying down on the bench.

Edward shook his head but walked around to the barbell. He looked incredibly good over me. Edward stripped his shirt off and my view suddenly got that much better. He caught me staring but simply wiped his hands off on his shirt before gripping the bar.

"Don't wanna drop the bar because of a little sweat, right?" he said.

Abruptly sitting up, I pulled my tank off, revealing a dark blue sports bra underneath. Settling back down on the bench, I smirked up at his wandering eyes.

"If you're looking to compare six packs, that's one competition I can handle," I said.

He merely nodded and swallowed slowly before clasping the bar a little tighter. Scooting up on the bench, I positioned myself right under the bar. Placing my hands just outside of Edward's, I looked up at his half-naked torso.

"Damn," I muttered, biting hard into my lip.

Edward was finally looking at my face again. "What?"

"Looks like I lose."

Edward was slow to comprehend, so I lifted one hand off the bar. Raising my arm toward his stomach, I traced the grooves and counted.

"One… two… three… four… five… six…" I could feel Edward's muscles twitch under my light touch. "…seven… eight…" I trailed off, my finger lingering low on his smooth abs.

I could feel Edward's sharp intake of breath and took full advantage of having the upper hand. Dropping my hand from his abs, I brushed against his gym shorts. His knuckles turned white on the bar over my head. Instead of bringing my hand back to the metal rod, I sought out another rod. Brushing against his bare leg, I lifted my hand under the fabric of his shorts. Watching his face for some sign to stop, I was seeing nothing but encouragement. Or curiosity at the very least. The blazing green of his eyes practically glowed under the fringe of his thick eyelashes. Licking his lips, he moved his hips forward just slightly. The warm skin of his thigh pressed into my hand and I smiled in response. Mirroring Edward's lip bite, I tickled my fingers up his leg before feeling the soft slip of skin covering his hard cock. A hiss escaped Edward's clenched lips and his head bowed over the barbell a little more. My racing heart and emboldened spirit urged me on. Wrapping my hand around the base of his hot erection, I pulled my fist along his entire length. He was much bigger than my imagination had ever dared dream. And his damn gym shorts were most definitely getting in the way.

We sighed in unison as I withdrew my hand from his shorts. Using the bar to pull myself up, I turned around and knelt on the bench. I replaced my hands just inside of Edward's and pressed my ribcage against the cold bar. Edward was quick to cover my hands and angle his hips forward. Feeling his hard cock against the thin fabric of my running shorts, I couldn't wait to get my hands back on him.

"If you can't even handle two hundred pounds, what makes you think you can handle more?" Edward said in a low voice. Another thrust of his hips and I bit back a moan.

Trying to match his teasing smile, I lifted myself up on the bar a bit more. "I am so gonna kiss that smirk right off your face."

"Hit me with your best shot," Edward said.

Leaning down to meet me, Edward's mouth was hot on mine. My lips furiously devoured his and my hand dove down into his shorts as our tongues slid against one another. Stroking his long cock, I swallowed every one of his moans. Finally pulling back from his mouth, I tugged on his waistband with my other hand.

"Ready to spot me?" I quickly turned and lay back down on the bench before he could stop me. Grabbing the hem of his shorts, I pulled as he pushed them down at the waist. As soon as they were puddled around his ankles, I took in the new view overhead. His gorgeous face was completely obscured by an equally impressive body part. The strong, straight line of his hard cock was impressive. And almost pretty with its swirling pattern of pulsing veins that decorated its length. Lifting my head from the padded bench, I dragged my tongue along it. Edward's knees buckled a bit and I looked up at him, my tongue still out.

"More than two hundred pounds, huh?" I asked, licking my lips. "How am I doing so far?"

"Really fucking good," he spoke in a tight whisper.

This time I started at the tip of his cock and worked my way back to his body. Once I got there, I ducked my head a little lower and opened my mouth wider. Reaching up, I sucked his balls into my mouth and swirled my tongue around each one before popping them out of my mouth. Relaxing my head onto the bench, I reached my hands around the back of his legs and gripped him tightly.

"I need a hand if you want more of my tongue," I said.

Edward moved fast. Suddenly my head was being lifted as Edward quickly raised the bench to a slight incline. Now I had perfect access to him.

"What an accommodating trainer," I murmured, placing open mouthed kisses on his balls.

Keeping my mouth open, I pursed my lips and turned my head a little to the side. I sucked along his length, pulling bits of his sensitive flesh into my mouth. His groaning grew louder and louder until I reached his head. Keeping one hand on the back of his legs, I used my other to angle his cock down. Sliding my hand slowly on his shaft, I guided his head into my mouth. Sucking and licking, I moved my hand in smaller and faster strokes. Even with the raised bench, the angle was still a little awkward and I desperately wanted to taste all of him. Flipping over onto my knees, I ducked my head under the barbell. Leaning forward, I swallowed him whole. Pulling back slowly and sucking hard, I drew all of his delicious taste into my mouth. Reaching his swollen head, I placed a few short but frantic swallows around him. His moaning erupted into a deep growl as I took all of him into my mouth again. Each time I reached the end of his long cock, I sucked hard and fast, pulling him closer and closer to orgasm. Just as I had him perched on the edge of ecstasy, I ducked back under the bar and straightened up. Kissing him hard, I lathed his tongue with my own.

"I can't decide if I like your mouth or your barbell more," I spoke as I pulled away from him. "But this is definitely the best weight workout I've ever had."

"Let's not underestimate the value of a good cardio workout," Edward said before sucking my lower lip into his mouth. Scraping his teeth into my lip, I felt my shorts grow damp. He pulled back and smiled. "How 'bout a little circuit training?"

"I never turn down a good workout," I replied.

Edward's arms wrapped around me and he lifted me over the bar. Drawing my legs tightly around his sculpted torso, I sucked anxiously on his neck. Clutching the messy waves of his hair, I could care less where he was taking me. But at the same time, we couldn't get there fast enough. Picturing the weight room behind closed eye lids, I started snickering.

"Please tell me we're not headed to the adductor machine." I said.

Edward joined in my laughter and I could feel him shake his head as I returned to licking his neck.

"Not for this workout," he said. "But I wouldn't rule it out for later."

"Mmm," I hummed into his sweaty skin. "Scheduling another session already?"

"Fuck yes," he growled. "I am dedicated to getting the very best out of your body."

"And this will require daily sessions?"

"I don't know," he said as he stopped walking. "Double sessions, some weekends, hell we may have to do some lengthy night sessions to get you where I want you."

"And where is that?" I asked, opening my eyes and sitting up in his arms.

Instead of answering me, Edward dropped me. Bouncing on a firm, rubber surface half a foot from his arms, I put my hands down to steady myself. After a quick glance down, I lifted an eyebrow up at Edward.

"A stability ball, huh?"

"I've got some great exercises I've always wanted to try on the ball."

His hands were on my torso, keeping me balanced. My toes were brushing the ground and I swayed a bit on the red rubber ball, but moved my hands to his strong forearms.

"I'm all yours."

Edward leaned down to place a searing kiss on my lips. Bending me backward over the ball, I relaxed onto the cool, smooth surface. Melting into his mouth, I groaned when he rose away from me.

"A good personal trainer always assesses his client," he said.

Spreading his fingers out along my stomach, he trailed them up my slick skin until he reached my sports bra. Hooking his thumbs underneath the elastic supporting my tits, he lifted the fabric. Lowering my arms overhead and towards the floor, I let him ease it off of me. I watched my sports bra drop to the floor and kept my arms stretched overhead as I looked back to him.

"So?" I asked.

Edward licked his lips and glanced to my eyes before turning back to my chest.

"Well, a good personal trainer takes a hands-on approach," he said, nodding.

Laying my head back on the ball, I closed my eyes. "I have heard that you're the best."

Feeling a light touch on my tits and the tingling sensation that followed, I just had to open my eyes. Edward's mouth was lavishing my right nipple with soft kisses. Smiling up at me, he moved to the left and did the same. Dropping his hands to the sides of my tits, he traced his thumbs beneath my firm mounds. Another quick kiss to the right, he leaned back over my left nipple and sucked it into his mouth. Elongating it with the suction of his mouth as he pulled, I popped out of his mouth and a shock of pleasure surged through me.

I moaned loudly and wriggled on the ball just a little. Edward was quick to hold me in place so I wouldn't fall. Leaning down, Edward rolled me on the ball just enough to pull my face closer to his.

"I assess that you have the most fantastic tits I've ever seen," he said before licking along my lower lip.

Lifting my head, I sucked his tongue into my mouth for a frantic kiss. Edward placed a few small kisses at the corner of my mouth and make a quick path to my right nipple again before standing over me. Looking down, he rolled me slightly on the ball. Getting me in the just the right place, he knelt down by my legs. I could feel his fingers tickle their way down my torso to find the elastic waistband of my running shorts. Removing them just as swiftly as he'd disposed of my bra, I saw his head peek up at me.

"I'd say three sets to get you started ought to do the trick," he said, grinning wildly.

Before I could inquire about just what these sets would be comprised of, his head had disappeared and his tongue was on me. A long, hard lick between my wet folds had my legs shaking. He worked in the same direction but managed to get his tongue deeper this time. Flattening his tongue and pressing harder, I could feel every inch of his rough tongue against my sensitive skin. Moaning and writhing beneath him, I lost count of how many times he traced the same line. Suddenly his head reappeared. Happily licking his lips, Edward brought one hand a little lower on my torso and I could only hope that my second set would start immediately.

"How many reps per set?" I asked, breathlessly.

"The standard. Ten," he said.

I frowned but groaned despite myself. He thumb had found its way within an inch of my anxious pussy.

"Not enough for you?" He asked.

"Hell no," I said. "I could take three sets of fifty million or so. If they're all like that."

"Oh Bella," he said as he shook his head. "You have to change things up. You know that. That's the only way to get results."

His thumb made another pass on the wet lips of my pussy and his face was gone again. The licking resumed, but in the other direction. My head bounced on the ball as I dropped back in ecstasy. He was definitely getting results. Edward's pace increased as he started at my clit and worked his way down. His long tongue dipped deeply into my pussy on the last rep and I could feel my toes curling inside my sneakers. Instead of reemerging, Edward just held up a hand with two fingers extended. My second set was over. Before I could consider what my third set might consist of, I saw his fingers come together and drop to my stomach. Making a lazy journey along my tingling skin and finally slipping between my heated folds, Edward began stroking. Mimicking the route established by his tongue, Edward placed a sharp pinch on my clit each time he reached it. Struggling to gain purchase on the slippery ball, my fingers finally gave up. Instead I trusted that Edward would hold me and I plunged my hands in his sexy strands of hair. At the same time, his dual digits reached deep within me. The length and force of his fingers combined with the curling motion he pulled out at the end, I was struggling against the tidal wave of pleasure that was washing over my body. Edward's tongue replaced his fingers as they moved back to my clit to finish the set out. The threatening waves took physical form as Edward's fine body lifted over mine. Diving down to my mouth, we rocked the ball back as I hummed around his mouth. His lips were moist with my arousal and I couldn't get enough of them.

"Enough intervals. Time for some cardio," Edward said between kisses.

The air conditioning on my sweaty skin was shocking after being covered by Edward's hot body. Standing over me, he held the ball between his knees. I had the perfect view of his hard cock as it bopped steadily over my exposed pussy.

"I was so enjoying the intervals," I gasped, not able to take my eyes off his cock.

Edward grinned as he rolled on a condom. "If you liked the intervals, you're gonna love the cardio." Grabbing hold of my hips again, he released his knees from the ball and took a step back.

"Loved the intervals, loved the intervals," I repeated over and over again.

Suddenly I was rolling fast on the ball, up to meet Edward's intense gaze. He leaned low and spoke gruffly, "Cardio. Now."

Without another word, he took one hand from my hip and placed it on his thick cock. Lining himself up with my entrance, he was pushing forward. I gasped from the power of his thrust and felt my inner walls wrap snugly around his pulsing penis. Moving his capable hands to my thighs, he rolled the ball and slipped himself back out of me. Tugging on my legs, he had me rolling towards his heavy cock. Burying himself inside of me, I bit back a scream before he could move the ball again. Back and forth, rolling and rocking, he slid in and out of me. Moving faster and faster, my back arched along the firm line of the ball as my head dipped low to the ground while he withdrew himself again. Each time he brought me back, he worked his way deeper inside. Out and in, over and over again. Moving faster and faster, I clenched tight fists around his wrists. I only wanted him deeper. Squeezing tighter each time he left me, I could feel the waves building again. Beads of sweat grew on my skin, making me slip a little. Edward's hands held fast as he pumped furiously. Struggling to lift my shaking legs, I dug my heels into the hard muscles of his hot ass and drove him further in. Clenching wildly inside, I struggled to hold on but found my will slipping away. My stomach muscles twitched frantically and I dropped my hands away from his. Grunting and thrusting, Edward's fury built. Rolling faster still, he pulled me toward him and I screamed at the explosion of bliss traveling rapidly through my body. Scratching my nails along the strong muscles of his arms, I pulled him to orgasm with me. Bowing his head low over my body, he thrust again and I clutched at his wide shoulders and screamed again. Finally slowing his movements, he rolled the ball so that I slipped off the top and came to rest in his lap on the floor. Panting and sweaty, he wrapped his arms around me as I dropped my head to his shoulder. After a few minutes I was finally able to move and managed to turn my head and press my lips against his neck.

"Now that was cardio," I murmured, kissing him again.

He only chuckled in response. The sound game again a minute later, but it was higher in pitch. It took me a second to realize it wasn't him. Darting my eyes toward the hallway, I glimpsed a swaying blonde ponytail. Rosalie stood across the room with her hands on her hips and a wide smile on her face.

"Don't you just love circuit training with Edward?" she said.

**A/N: For those of you who are not gym rats, just do a Google image search on "adductor machine" if you're curious. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
